


Story Time Fairy Tales

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Moresomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-02
Updated: 2006-03-02
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8078854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: (03/08/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Just a bit of fluff. OK this came to me while I was talking to Kez with no sleep for nearly 24 hours, with some preschool book show on in the background. This is just some fluff for all those that need it right now and all that have had birthdays in the last few months!  


* * *

Once upon a time, there was a prince named Jon Archer. After his father king Henry the 1 died, He was informed that he had to marry to ascend the throne. He decided to take with him, his most trusted adviser and fix it man Trip Tucker III. He was determent to find someone who he could love and would love him. He would not suffer like his dad, who's queen left him for her foot man! So the next morning the two left for the neighbourhood kingdoms. Days turned to weeks. Weeks turned to months but still our hero could not find a princess that he could both trust and love! 

After leaving the last kingdom on his list he turned to Trip and cried. "Trip am I destine to be alone and throne less?" " No my Jon I will always be here for you and I truly love you. Have done for years!" They fell on each other with a passionate kiss. Before they new it they were in bed holding each other, as it was against there law to make love before marriage! 

They were half way home when they met up with a knight from the UK named Malcolm. He had heard of the king and his quest and pledged his loyalty in return for time with them in bed. 

On returning home Jon and Trip got married with Malcolm as witness. When they left for the palace they came upon a beautiful wench named Hoshi. She agreed to cook, clean and give Jon and Trip children. 

The celebration after the coronation lasted for days and Jon's people were over joyed at his good luck. 

The 4 of them lived happily ever after in the palace! 

~the end~


End file.
